


Surveillance Note: Just Kiss Already!

by theemdash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fights, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Surveillance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: The agents surveilling the Avengers become emotionally involved with their surveillance duties. It's so frustrating when your favorite ship won't. just. KISS.





	Surveillance Note: Just Kiss Already!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopdetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/gifts).



> written on a whim for sopdetly after she said she needed a fic from the POV of the grunts assigned to security camera detail of the Avengers, and my brain immediately supplied that the inevitable Stucky shippers wind up dating.

Agent Carson is actually munching popcorn while Captain America and the Winter Solider get into their third yelling match of the week. It's been tense around the Avengers—a big week for them with some unfortunate civilian causalities, so it's no wonder they're all on edge. But _some_ people need to learn some discretion and start treating these super _heroes_ like the people they are.

Kelso settles back in her chair, focusing on the micro-movements of Steve Rogers's jaw. She can practically guess the moment when Rogers rips off his helmet and slams it against his thigh. It's his signature move when he's upset, and today he's really upset. 

Kelso bites her lip when it happens, and then schools her expression when Barnes gets into Rogers's face, his finger flying up to poke Rogers in the chest. Cap actually takes a step back, surprise registering in his baby blues before they harden to ice and he comes right back at Barnes, yelling something about trust that makes Kelso's insides squirm.

Trust has always been a thing between them. Rogers trusts Barnes, and Barnes trusts Rogers, but some days there's a slip, old training kicking into Barnes' veins and he goes off book and every time it happens Rogers's face cracks and it's harder for him to ignore all the things that happened to Barnes that he could have stopped. His guilt is palpable in those moments, and Kelso knows Barnes would ease that guilt if only Rogers would let him.

Agent Carson stomps her feet, and Kelso loses the thread of the fight, attention on her surveillance partner. Carson pops another piece of popcorn in her mouth, leaning closer to the monitor when Barnes finally growls, Rogers throws up his hands, and they both turn and storm away in opposite directions.

"Just kiss already!" The popcorn originally on track to Carson's mouth pings off the monitor.

"I'm sorry, what?" Not that Kelso expects the superheroes to _actually_ start making out, but Carson had expressed Kelso's exact feeling. 

"Um." Carson grows very still, as if finally registering that she's not alone. Her eyes slide to the side first, followed by her whole chair. "They've been fighting a lot."

"Yeah," Kelso says. "And they should probably just kiss already, but saying it out loud is really unprofessional."

Carson's face journey is epic, starting with chagrin, edging into horror, and ending on relief. It's enough to crack Kelso's professionalism and they end up laughing and spending the next two hours dissecting the last week of surveillance footage, breaking down the arc of Barnes' sexual frustration and Rogers's confusion over his shifting emotions, and then striking all of that and redefining Rogers's reluctance to consummate the relationship as survivor's guilt. They're still arguing about it when their shift ends, pause the conversation while signing out, and then resume it over drinks. Kelso takes the Rogers role when they play-by-play one of the fights, and when Carson grabs her cheek and hauls her in for a kiss, she thinks, _this is just how it should be._


End file.
